


Tribulaciones de un Avatar por la madrugada

by OnnaNobunaga



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnnaNobunaga/pseuds/OnnaNobunaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...Me aparté de ella como los gatos huyen del agua y me miró con grandes ojos verdes, una mirada de dolor. Asami cubrió su cuerpo rápidamente, sorprendiéndome con su actuar de seductora que se transformaba en una tímida gatita en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Me volví a mi lugar en la cama y me hice un ovillo mirando hacia un lado." One shot, slice of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tribulaciones de un Avatar por la madrugada

**Tribulaciones de un Avatar en la madrugada**

_-ver disclaimer y notas al final-_

No era la primera vez que me encontraba ante una escena así, murmullos y zumbidos y otros sonidos inteligibles metiéndose en mis oídos, la oscuridad se cernía sobre mí, trataba de mover mis piernas y mis brazos, pero no respondían a las órdenes que mi mente les daba. ¡Muévanse!, ¡pronto!. Todo era inútil, mis brazos y piernas estaban inmovilizados, las cadenas rozaban mis muñecas y tobillos. De tanto moverme, la piel de aquellas zonas había enrojecido y había empezado a sangrar. Entonces llegaban ellos, el Loto Rojo, Zaheer se acercaba a mí mientras yo le devolvía una mirada llena de absoluto terror, con los ojos bien abiertos.

Los demás seguidores encapuchados me observaban inexpresivos. Con escrutinio, Zaheer recorría con sus ojos analíticos y fríos mi cuerpo tensado por las cadenas… — Destruyan al Avatar — dijo, y los encapuchados empezaban a manipular un líquido metálico, espeso como engrudo. El amasijo de metal líquido se pegó a mi piel como sanguijuelas de codo. Cuando por fin todo fue absorbido como las raíces de los árboles se chupan el agua que los riega, los malnacidos sonrieron complacidos al verme pelear contra mi propio instinto de entrar en el estado Avatar.

Podía sentir esa sangre ponzoñosa corriendo por mis venas, mi corazón como un tambor se agitaba en mi pecho y el sudor frío empapó mi ropa. Mi instinto ganó y me dejé ir, entré en el Estado Avatar. Pero me dije a mi misma que no me tendrían tan fácil, no podía perder, yo vivo para proteger al Mundo, no tengo otra misión más que esa.

Con la fuerza de una bestia embravecida, zafaba mis cadenas de las rocas y me lanzaba contra Zaheer. Pronto, nos encontrábamos fuera de la cueva, en una batalla aérea. Yo atacaba con todo lo que tenía, arrojaba peñascos con la esperanza de que alguno le diera de lleno en la cabeza, mandaba sendos puñetazos envueltos en lenguas de fuego y él los esquivaba hábilmente en el aire. En uno de esos giros, sentí como azotaba contra las montañas y el crujir de mis huesos.

Mi enemigo me veía desde el aire, para después caer en picada hacia donde me encontraba, preparado para atacar con toda su fuerza y yo, con los peñascos apuñalado los cortes de mi espalda y emitiendo el brillo del Estado Avatar, atrapada en él, veía cada vez más de cerca la cicatriz sobre su ceja izquierda.

Desperté completamente empapada en sudor frío que recorría mi frente y goteaba por mi cuello. La abundante sudoración siempre había sido un problema para mí, pero después de las pesadillas, el problema se tornaba severo. Grité como si de verdad me estuvieran crujiendo los huesos, fue un grito desgarrador en medio de una habitación completamente oscura excepto por un tenue rayo de luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana abierta. Mi cuerpo ardía por dentro y mi corazón acelerado me hizo sentir la falta de aire, no puede emitir más que quejidos y gemidos ahogados. Mi angustia momentánea se acrecentó cuando noté que no llevaba puesta ropa y todo lo que cubría mi cuerpo era solamente una sábana de algodón suave. La habitación, que era totalmente desconocida para mí en ese momento, lucía cubierta de burlonas sombras plenilunares.

Entonces, como si yo hubiera sido una moneda que se hundía en el agua de una palangana, sentí que un pánico me arrastraba en la oscuridad y me agité entre las sábanas.

Cuando sentí una leve presión como de pinzas que se cerraban sobre mi antebrazo izquierdo, mi mente izó una bamdera roja de alarma inmediatamente. Giré rápidamente y rodeé el cuello mi agresor con mis brazos, fuertes como dos ramas de roble, para neutralizarlo.

— Sólo soy yo... — me contestó una voz temblorosa en un quejido, yo no dije nada.

— Soy yo...estás conmigo...no sigas, por favor. — mi mente volvió a quedar en blanco y entré en un estupor desesperante. Lentamente dejé de rodear el cuello de quien fuera que tuviera agarrado.

— Está bien... todo pasó... lo que sea que haya sido —

Una suavidad limpió mi cara sudorosa y luego fue acariciada por unas suaves y firmes manos, ligeramente callosas en las palmas. Éstas viajaban repasando frescas cicatrices, las medallas de recientes misiones en Ba Sing Se que me dividían el rostro como ríos en tierras inhóspitas. Besos suaves y sin rumbo se plantaron en toda mi cara, y el último en mi boca. No respondí de inmediato, pero al final lo hice, correspondí con la misma suavidad tratando incluso de hacerlo con ternura, aunque torpemente.

— No, no todo está bien, Asami — respondí volviendo en mí.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa triste y sus ojos verde musgo me miraron. A veces pienso que no sabe cuán bella que es en realidad. Cuan bella es sin maquillaje y cuando la almohada le arregla el cabello.

— Esa mirada compasiva no me agrada — dije enterrando mi rostro en mis manos, deseando que así se esfumara el sentimiento abrumador de vergüenza que en ese instante me consumía.

— No es compasión, es empatía. Verte así, no me gusta, no eres tú — respondió y se pegó a mi cuerpo abrazándome por la cintura, su cabeza recargada en mi hombro.

— ¿Por qué me ves entonces? — dejé de esconderme y le respondí de manera cortante, mirándole a los ojos.

— ¿Hay alguna lógica?, me encantas, no hay otra razón. Creo que la primera vez que sentí que podía llegar a amarte fue en aquel momento, en la pista de carreras. —

— ¿En serio? — mis cejas se alzaron y revolví mi cabello con mis manos.

— Es la verdad, tan desnuda como yo lo estoy ahora mismo. — dijo con su risa que me pareció tan sincera y clara como el agua de los glaciares en la tundra.

Hizo su oscura cabellera a un lado y dejó de sostener la sábana, la cual resbaló lentamente por sus pechos. Orgullosa, presentó el resto de su cuerpo ante mí, para dejar que lo acariciara con la mirada; cuando las yemas de los dedos de mi mano derecha hicieron contacto con su torso desnudo, su piel se erizó y tiritó como una pétalo de flor elevado por el viento. Su reacción me hizo volver la conciencia de cada una de mis heridas de batalla, de mis huesos rotos, de las partes de un cuerpo maltrecho que tardaron tres años en volver a ser tan fuertes como antes, quizá aún más fuertes. Un cuerpo que, hace unos minutos, por poco y le partía el cuello cual si fuese una frágil cáscara de nuez.

Me aparté de ella como los gatos huyen del agua y me miró con grandes ojos verdes, una mirada de dolor. Asami cubrió su cuerpo rápidamente, sorprendiéndome con su actuar de seductora que se transformaba en una tímida gatita con un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Me volví a mi lugar en la cama y me hice un ovillo mirando hacia un lado. Podía sentir sus dos ojos clavados en mi espalda, como las rocas de mi pesadilla, mirándome desde su montoncito de sábanas revueltas. No Asami, no me malinterpretes, no es que yo no te desee.

— No sé… ¿te arrepientes de todo esto? — no reconocí la tenue voz que salió de mis labios.

— ¿De estar contigo? Para nada, jamás, jamás me arrepentiré de amarte tanto —.

— ¿Me amas aún y estando yo tan... dañada? — me volví hacia ella y no pude evitar que lágrimas se agolparan en mis ojos, convirtiendo así en borrosos seres de plateada luz a cada sombra y objeto presente en la habitación. Asami seguramente notó me despedazaba frente a ella y en seguida se acercó a mí. Tomándome entre sus brazos me hizo descansar la cabeza sobre sus pálidos muslos.

— Oh, oh, no, no, no, para nada. Jamás digas eso — dijo, su tono parecía una reprimenda y yo solté una risita gutural. — Perdí a mamá en mi infancia, a mi padre en mi adultez, he estado a punto de perderlo todo, Industrias Futuro incluida y mi reputación con ella; Y a pesar de todo, con seguridad, puedo decir que eres de lo mejor que me ha pasado en los últimos años. Cuando me enteré de que mi padre era colaborador de Amon, jamás te burlaste, no me lo restregaste en la cara... —

Escuchaba su confesión atentamente, los — te amo — nunca faltaban, pero nunca había escuchado esas palabras que salían de lo más profundo de sus recuerdos y de su corazón.

— Tú no hiciste nada malo, no tendría sentido haberlo hecho — sus dedos acariciaban mi cabello y me despejaban la frente. — Puede que no hayamos empezado con el pie derecho cuando te conocí, pero jamás haría algo para lastimarte —.

— Lo sé, amor mío. Esa es una de las razones por las que me enamoré de ti, todo mundo ve al Avatar, aquella que domina los cuatro elementos, quien protege a los pueblos y naciones, quien trae balance a este Universo; pero también eres Korra, un corazón tan valiente como es tierno. Tienes mucha humanidad, cariño mío. —

— Creo que son demasiados halagos para mí. Eres tan dulce conmigo — sentí cómo, a pesar de tener la piel oscura, mis mejillas se tornaban rojas como manzanas.

— Bueno, no son mentiras — afirmó, y sus uñas y dedos se hundieron entre la jungla de mis cabellos, rascando mi cabeza, tal como me gusta. Suspiré dichosamente.

— ¿Qué te enamoró de mí? — quería escuchar más de su voz, me relajaba. Me relajaba aún más su voz nocturna, es un susurro sensual como falto de aire.

— Déjame puntualizar que lo de la pista de carreras es cierto. Ahora que han pasado años, pienso que nunca lo asumí como tal, pero creo que me sentía algo atraída por ti. Tal vez fue tu espíritu lleno de vitalidad, aquella emoción de quien se lanza a la aventura citadina por vez primera; y tu andar, con la espalda recta, toda la confianza del mundo en cada paso; esas ansias de comerte al Mundo a puños...eso y además...creo que tengo una debilidad por el tipo Tribu Agua — finalizó hablándome al oído.

— ¿Con que el tipo Tribu Agua hace que te tiemblen las piernas? — Sonrío de medio lado, juguetonamente, mientras entrelazo mis dedos colocando las manos sobre mi pecho y la sábana se mueve al momento en que también muevo los dedos de mis pies.

Asami afirma con un sonido, no con palabras. Alzo los ojos para ver su rostro, la encuentro con sus ojos entrecerrados, en medio de una fantasía, seguramente.

— Sí, todos tienen ojos azules, hermosos, como el agua limpia y clara de la isla Ember. Y además, ¿por qué todos tienen que ser así de sensuales? Constitución muy… consistente, muy maciza — sentí sus manos sobre mis hombros y luego se deslizaron sobre mis brazos para dar un pequeño apretón y regresar a donde partieron.

— Sí, Tribu Agua de pura cepa — dije con orgullo y una carcajada, que se desvaneció lentamente en la quietud de la noche en el instante que Asami volvió a acariciar mis brazos, pero esta vez asegurándose de sentir mi musculatura bajo sus palmas ligeramente endurecidas por el trabajo con herramientas. — Asami... — la nombré en un gemido.

Apartó la sábana de su cuerpo, gentilmente dejó de ser mi almohada particular y se abalanzó, sentándose a horcajadas, sobre mí. Con esa chispa del deseo en sus ojos verdes, dejaba así de lado su timidez de gatito y me atacaba una vez más con la fiereza de los lobos de la tundra.

Entramos así en nuestra convergencia armónica personal, encontrándonos, rozándonos, devorándonos en la madrugada por enésima ocasión.

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Notas:  
> 1\. No tengo beta reader, así que sus reviews me ayudarán a mejorar mi estilo escribir  
> 2\. Ya hace tiempo que quería hacer un fic Korrasami, ya que soy muy hardcore shipper. Este es un one shot de slice of life que pretende entibiar sus corazones. Espero haberme acercado tan siquiera un poco.  
> 3\. Si alguien quiere traducirlo a otro idioma, puede hacerlo, sólo pásenme el link.


End file.
